Tamper proof containers have been made for a number of years. Specifically, patents such as applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,162 provide a tamper indicator for use with some pail configurations. This tamper indicator is integrally connected to a latch which is assembled to the pail lid preferably prior to filling the lid and certainly prior to shipping to the customer. However, if a mistake is discovered after adding the tamper indicator, not only will the tamper indicator need to be replaced, but also the latch. While the applicant believes this to be an excellent tamper indicator system for some uses, the tamper indicator must be installed as a separate step after filling the pail.
Plastican, a competitor with different technology, developed the technology shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,165. This type tamper indicator does not require a separate step of adding a tamper indicator after the filling of a pail and installation of the lid. There is no separate step. This can be advantageous for many applications. However, if a mistake were made during the manufacture process discovered after installing the lid, there is no way to correct the problem without destroying the tamper indication feature as it is integrally provided and cannot be replaced. Once the tamper indicator feature is triggered to indicate an open pail in such a pail, it cannot be restored to the non-tampered condition again.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved tamper indicator for use with at least some pail configurations.